scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Trademarks S
Image:SCN1_cross.png|Scientology cross (design #1) Image:SCN2_cross.png|Scientology cross (design #2) Image:SCN3_cross.png|Scientology cross (design #3) Image:SMI_logo.png|Scientology Missions International logo Image:SCN1_sym.png|Scientology symbol (design #1) Image:SCN2_sym.png|Scientology symbol (design #2) Image:SCNVM_sym.png|Scientology Volunteer Minster symbol Image:SO_sym.png|Sea Org symbol Image:SHSBC_badge.png|Saint Hill Special Briefing Course badge Image:SOLOWINGS_sym.png|Solo Auditor symbol Image:STDADMIN_sym.png|Standard Admin symbol Image:STDTECH_sym.png|Standard Tech symbol Image:STAROFTRUST_sym.png|Star of Trust symbol Name INT CODES AND US CODES FOR GOODS AND SERVICES Reg date Reg # SCIENTOLOGIST IC 200. US 200. G & S: Indicating membership in a church. FIRST USE: 19520301. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19520531 20071127 3345960 SCIENTOLOGY IC 016. US 038. G & S: BULLETINS, BOOKS AND NEWSLETTERS. FIRST USE: 19511121. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19511121 19700901 898018 SCIENTOLOGY (CANCELLED) IC 041. US 107. G & S: Educational and Philosophic Services-Namely, Planning and Conducting Courses in the Field of Philosophy. FIRST USE: 19511100. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19511100 19811020 1174579 SCIENTOLOGY IC 042. US 100. G & S: Religious and Ministerial Services Including Pastoral Counseling. FIRST USE: 19511100. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19511100 19850205 1318717 SCIENTOLOGY IC 016. US 038. G & S: Books, Booklets, Newsletters and Bulletins. FIRST USE: 19511121. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19511121 19841127 1306997 SCIENTOLOGY IC 014. US 028. G & S: Jewelry-Namely, Pins, Badges, Necklaces and Bracelets. FIRST USE: 19840615. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19840618 19850409 1329474 SCIENTOLOGY IC 009. US 021 036 038. G & S: CINEMATOGRAPIC FILMS, PRE-RECORDED AUDIO AND VIDEO TAPES AND PRE-RECORDED AUDIO AND VIDEO TAPE CASSETTES. FIRST USE: 19520000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19520000 19850618 1342353 SCIENTOLOGY IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES, NAMELY, CONDUCTING COURSES IN PHILOSOPHY AND RELIGION. FIRST USE: 19511100. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19511100 19890523 1540928 SCIENTOLOGY (CANCELLED) IC 025. US 039. G & S: clothing; namely, neckties, belts and T-shirts. FIRST USE: 19880000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19880000 19930302 1755441 SCIENTOLOGY cross IC 041. US 107. G & S: RELIGIOUS AND MINISTERIAL SERVICES INCLUDING PASTORAL COUNSELING, EDUCATIONAL AND PHILOSOPHICAL SERVICES-NAMELY, PLANNING AND CONDUCTING COURSES IN THE FIELD OF PHILOSOPHY. FIRST USE: 19660701. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19660701 19750603 1012452 SCIENTOLOGY cross IC 016. US 038. G & S: Magazines, Newsletters and Books Dealing with Religion and Philosophy; and Posters. FIRST USE: 19660000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19660000 19841030 1302525 SCIENTOLOGY cross (CANCELLED) IC 042. US 100. G & S: Religious and Ministerial Services Including Pastoral Counseling. FIRST USE: 19660700. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19660700 19850312 1325117 SCIENTOLOGY MISSIONS INTERNATIONAL symbol IC 016. US 002 005 022 023 029 037 038 050. G & S: magazines, newsletters and printed bulletins pertaining to religion, religious philosophy, and education relating to religion and religious philosphy. FIRST USE: 19820000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19820000 19950822 1913235 SCIENTOLOGY symbol IC 016. US 038. G & S: MAGAZINES, BROCHURES, NEWSLETTERS, BOOKLETS AND BOOKS. FIRST USE: 19540000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19540000 19840918 1296040 SCIENTOLOGY symbol IC 009. US 036. G & S: TAPE RECORDINGS. FIRST USE: 19540000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19540000 19590505 678100 SCIENTOLOGY symbol IC 042. US 100. G & S: Religious and Ministerial Services Including Pastoral Counseling. FIRST USE: 19540000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19540000 19840605 1280999 SCIENTOLOGY symbol IC 041. US 107. G & S: educational services, namely conducting courses in the fields of religion and philosophy. FIRST USE: 19720000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19720000 19910528 1646324 SCIENTOLOGY symbol IC 014. US 028. G & S: jewelry; namely, pins, badges, necklaces and bracelets. FIRST USE: 19880000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19880000 19921027 1727346 SCIENTOLOGY symbol IC 025. US 039. G & S: clothing; namely, neckties, belts and T-shirts. FIRST USE: 19880000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19880000 19930216 1752639 SCIENTOLOGY TODAY IC 016. US 038. G & S: magazines pertaining to religion, philosophy and education. FIRST USE: 19750000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19750000 19940614 1839375 SCIENTOLOGY VOLUNTEER MINISTER Symbol IC 016. US 002 005 022 023 029 037 038 050. G & S: NEWSLETTERS, HANDBOOKS AND COURSE BOOKS ALL RELATING TO RELIGION AND PHILOSOPHY. FIRST USE: 20011000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 20011000 20030121 2678135 SCIENTOLOGY VOLUNTEER MINISTER Symbol IC 041. US 100 101 107. G & S: Educational services, namely, conducting classes, seminars, and lectures in the fields of pastoral counseling, philosophy, ethics and study technology. FIRST USE: 20011000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 20011000 20030520 2717563 SCIENTOLOGY VOLUNTEER MINISTER Symbol IC 042. US 100 101. G & S: Religious services namely, pastoral counseling. FIRST USE: 20011000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 20011000 20030520 2717563 SCIENTOLOGY VOLUNTEER MINISTER Symbol IC 035. US 100 101 102. G & S: Association services, namely, promoting the interests of volunteer ministers who focus on assisting the individual, the family, groups, and mankind. FIRST USE: 20011024. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 20011024 20030520 2717563 SCIENTOMETRIC IC 016. US 038. G & S: printed matter; namely, books, tests and related explanatory and scoring materials for measurement of personality, intelligence and aptitude levels of individuals. FIRST USE: 19910400. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19910400 19920714 1700545 SEA ORG symbol IC 200. US 200. G & S: INDICATING MEMBERSHIP IN APPLICANT. FIRST USE: 19680801. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19680801 19690930 877948 SEA ORG symbol (CANCELLED) IC 042. US 100. G & S: Religious and Ministerial Services Including Pastoral Counseling. FIRST USE: 19680000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19680000 19850129 1317343 SEA ORG symbol IC 016. US 038. G & S: Magazines, Brochures, Newsletters, Booklets, Books and Posters in Fields of Religion, Education, Philosophy and the Arts. FIRST USE: 19680000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19680000 19850326 1326867 SEA ORG symbol (CANCELLED) IC 041. US 107. G & S: Educational and Philosophical Services-Namely, Planning and Conducting Courses in the Field of Philosophy. FIRST USE: 19680000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19680000 19850507 1334758 SHSBC IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES, NAMELY, CONDUCTING COURSES IN PHILOSOPHY AND RELIGION. FIRST USE: 19640000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19640000 19850903 1358491 SHSBC symbol IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES; NAMELY, PLANNING AND CONDUCTING COURSES IN THE FIELDS OF RELIGION, EDUCATION AND PHILOSOPHY. FIRST USE: 19910907. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19910907 19920317 1679932 SOLO AUDITOR symbol IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES, NAMELY, PLANNING AND CONDUCTING COURSES IN THE FIELDS OF RELIGION AND PHILOSOPHY. FIRST USE: 19821201. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19821201 19860401 1388606 SOLO NOTS (CANCELLED) IC 041. US 107. G & S: Educational and Philosophical Services-Namely, Planning and Conducting Courses in the Field of Philosophy. FIRST USE: 19801000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19801000 19841120 1306468 SOLO NOTS (CANCELLED) IC 042. US 100. G & S: Religious and Ministerial Services, Including Pastoral Counselling. FIRST USE: 19801000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19801000 19841127 1307553 SOLO NOTS IC 016. US 038. G & S: BOOKS PERTAINING TO RELIGION, PHILOSOPHY AND EDUCATION. FIRST USE: 19801000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19820200 19851126 1372475 SOURCE IC 016. US 038. G & S: Magazine Published Periodically Pertaining to Religion, Philosophy and Education. FIRST USE: 19751200. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19751200 19850924 1361780 STANDARD ADMIN badge (CANCELLED) IC 016. US 038. G & S: books, course books, manuals and newsletters pertaining to administration, organization, and management. FIRST USE: 19910300. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19910300 19930713 1781976 STANDARD ADMIN badge (CANCELLED) IC 041. US 107. G & S: educational and philosophical services; namely, planning and conducting courses in the fields of administration and organization; training in management technologies, organizational and planning skills; seminars and courses on organizational know-how. FIRST USE: 19910300. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19910300 19930713 1781976 STANDARD TECH symbol IC 016. US 038. G & S: publications; namely, books, course materials and manuals pertaining to religion, counselling, philosophy, education and study technology. FIRST USE: 19910500. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19910500 19920728 1703232 STANDARD TECH (ABANDONED) IC 016. US 002 005 022 023 029 037 038 050. G & S: Printed matter, namely books, magazines, brochures, newsletters, course materials, instructional and teaching materials, all relating to philosophy and religion N/A N/A STANDARD TECH (ABANDONED) IC 041. US 100 101 107. G & S: Educational and teaching services, namely, arranging, planning and conducting courses, lectures, seminars and training in the fields of philosophy and religion N/A N/A STANDARD TECH (ABANDONED) IC 045. US 100 101. G & S: Religious and ministerial services, namely, arranging for pastoral counselling and spiritual counselling N/A N/A STAR OF TRUST (ABANDONED) IC 200. US 200. G & S: indicate membership in the Star of Trust organization. FIRST USE: 19820831. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19820831 N/A N/A STUDENT HAT IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES, NAMELY, CONDUCTING COURSES ON HOW TO STUDY. FIRST USE: 19710000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19710000 19851022 1367085 SUNSHINE RUNDOWN IC 042. US 100. G & S: Religious and Ministerial Services, Including Pastoral Counselling. FIRST USE: 19811200. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19811200 19841120 1306567 SUPER POWER (ABANDONED) IC 042. US 100. G & S: RELIGIOUS AND MINISTERIAL SERVICES INCLUDING PASTORAL COUNSELING N/A N/A